In principio erat verbum
by remind me to breathe
Summary: AU. Jedes Jahr schickt Severus Snape eine Eule los, und schenkt einem Menschen in Not ein schöneres Weihnachtsfest. Eine Geschichte, wie ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer das Leben eines Jungen für immer verändern kann.
1. Prolog: Alles, was er geben konnte

_

* * *

_

Prolog: Alles, was er geben konnte

* * *

Es war der 24. Dezember. Es war bitterkalt, der Sturm tobte, und seit Wochen wirbelten Abertausende von Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Es war finster, die Räume waren von flackernden Fackeln erleuchtet, die Tage dauerten nur sechs Stunden.

Seine Räume lagen abgeschieden, noch einsamer und stiller als alle anderen, umgeben von dunklen Gängen, durch die kalter Wind pfiff, von frostiger Luft und beißender Kälte. Durch die halb zugefrorenen Fenster sah er nicht mehr als das endlose Weiß des Schnees und das triste Grau der kahlen Bäume, den eintönigen Himmel und die Wege, die nirgendshin mehr führten. Es kam niemand, es ging niemand, die Welt war irgendwo in der Ferne untergegangen.

Es war, wie er es sich oft gewünscht hatte, Einsamkeit, vollkommene Stille, keine Menschen, keine Tiere, nur er allein in einem Zimmer, von einer einzigen Kerze erhellt.

Er saß vor seinem Schreibtisch, zwischen tausenden Büchern, von denen er zwei abwechselnd las, eine trockene wissenschaftliche Abhandlung, die nie ein Ende nehmen wollte und ein Drama, das immer kürzer wurde, auch wenn er ihm kaum Zeit widmete. Selten stand er auf, um ein Glas Tee zu holen, noch seltener, um einen Brief zu versenden.

Manchmal holte er eine Feder aus der Schublade und schrieb mit schwungvollen Buchstaben Kommentare zu antriebslos geschriebenen, in die Länge gezogenen Aufsätzen, starrte wieder an die Wand, schaute sich die Bücherrücken an.

So verging der Tag, und der Abend verging bei Kaminfeuer, Büchern, Tee, bis gegen zehn Uhr. Dann stieg er ins Bett, ohne zu wissen, warum, denn er konnte wenig schlafen. Er hörte den Sturm an den Fenstern zittern, hörte das Stöhnen der Bäume, das Knarren des Daches von Hagrids Hütte, seinen Atem, seinen leisen Herzschlag.  
Er machte die Augen auf, er machte sie wieder zu; er versuchte an seine Lektüre zu denken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Statt dessen dachte er an andere Nächte, an zehn, fast zwanzig vergangene Weihnachten, da er ebenso lag, da ebenso das bleiche Fenster schimmerte und sein leiser Herzschlag die blassen, wesenlosen Stunden abzählte. So vergingen die Nächte.

Sie hatten keinen Sinn, so wenig wie die Tage, aber sie vergingen doch, und das war ihre Bestimmung. Sie würden kommen und vergehen, bis sie wieder irgendeinen Sinn erhalten würden oder auch bis sie zu Ende waren, bis sein Herzschlag sie nimmer zählen konnte.

Doch diese Nacht war eine besondere Nacht, nicht aus religiösen Gründen, denn er hatte schon lange aufgehört, zu glauben, diese Nacht würde er erwachen, nach draußen gehen und in den Himmel starren, dessen Sterne verhangen waren und in dem er weder Klarheit noch Unendlichkeit sah, sondern nur Erinnerungen. Diese Nacht würde er seine Eule ins Ungewisse senden, so wie viele Weihnachtsnächte zuvor. Er würde sich umsehen, sicher stellen, dass niemand ihn sah und eventuell eine kleine Notiz in das Paket legen, ein paar Worte auf einem Fetzen alten Zeitungspapiers..

_An jemanden, der es braucht.  
Ich kann dir keinen Engel senden, keine Probleme lösen und dir kein besseres Leben verschaffen. Ich kann dir nur eine Decke und einen vollen Magen schenken. Ich bin kein guter Mensch geworden.  
Aber ich wünsche mir zu Weihnachten, dass du einer wirst.  
_

Weit in der Ferne würde bald ein kleiner Junge in eine neue Decke gewickelt lächelnd einschlafen. Der Brief des Mensches, der ihm sein erstes Weihnachtsfest beschert hatte, würde an der Tür des Schranks unter der Treppe hängen.

* * *

_A/N: Der Rest der Story wird eher in meinem gewohnten Stil, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, ihr habt diese Szene so gemocht wie ich.. Piano Boy wird bis Ende Jänner fertig.. PS: Severus kommt hier erst viiel später wieder vor.  
Frohes Fest,  
Claire._


	2. Ein guter Mensch

_

* * *

_

Ein guter Mensch

* * *

„Und wer von euch hat sich zum neuen Jahr etwas vorgenommen?", fragte Ms. Francis.  
Piers zeigte auf: „Ich möchte meiner Mama öfter sagen, dass ich sie lieb habe."  
"Das ist nett von dir, Piers."  
Piers lächelte und flüsterte zu Dudley: „Sie bekommt dann immer diesen Blick und gibt mir Schokolade."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er saß in der letzten Reihe, alleine. Nun, nicht ganz alleine, heute saß ein Mann von der Stiftung Talentförderung neben ihm, aber normalerweise war er alleine. Letztes Jahr hatte er auch so etwas gesagt wie Piers, auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte – und er hatte noch nie Schokolade von Tante Petunia bekommen! Dieses Jahr war das anders. Dieses Jahr hatte er einen Vorsatz.  
"Und was ist mit dir, Harry?"  
"Ich möchte ein guter Mensch werden, Maam."  
Die Lehrerin blickte ihn schief an. „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Warum?"  
Harry blickte sie an und rückte sich seine Erklärung zurecht. „Ich habe einen Menschen kennen gelernt, den ich sehr bewundere. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er kein guter Mensch geworden ist. Dieser Mensch hat etwas sehr Tolles gemacht, und wenn er kein guter Mensch ist – was kann dann erst ein guter Mensch bewirken?"  
"Du bist ein guter Mensch, Harry. Jedes Kind ist gut."  
Dudley kicherte gehässig.  
"Er hat gesagt, er ist kein guter Mensch _geworden._ Daraus schließe ich, ein guter Mensch ist etwas, das man wird, und nicht, das man _ist_, ein guter Mensch zu werden, ist ein Ziel, das man anstreben muss."  
Der Mann, der neben Harry saß, musterte den Jungen, und machte sich eine Notiz in seine Unterlagen.

* * *

„Hallo?"  
"Ja?"  
Harry blickte auf. Es war der Mann, der vorher neben ihm gesessen hatte.  
"Dein Name ist Harry, nicht wahr?"  
"Hmm."  
"Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
"Der Platz ist frei, aber erklären Sie mir, was mein Name mit ihrer Fähigkeit, zu sitzen, zu tun hat."  
Der Mann trug zwei Gläser Apfelsaft aus der Cafeteria.  
„Hier. Für dich."  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Danke, Sir. Warum fragen Sie, ob Sie sich hinsetzen können, wenn Sie es bereits vorgehabt haben?"  
"Ich könnte ja auch vorgehabt haben, mich zu denen da zu setzen." Er blickte hinüber zu Dudley und Piers, die gerade eine Essenschlacht begannen.  
"Natürlich. Karottensalat gäbe einen wunderbaren Akzent in Ihren schwarzen Haaren. Obwohl der Gedanke an Apfelsaft, der versehentlich auf Piers weißer Hose landet, interessante Assoziationen hervorruft."  
Harrys' Gegenüber schnaubte amüsiert.  
"Warum beteiligst du dich nicht an den Aktionen deiner Klassenkameraden?"  
"Schaue ich so aus, als würde ich das wollen?"  
Der Mann musterte ihn. Armselige Kleidung, klein, eine Brille, eine Narbe mitten im Gesicht.. Der Junge sah nicht so aus, als würde er mitmachen _dürfen. _  
"Verstehe. Ich würde es auch vorziehen, alleine zu sitzen."  
"Der Tisch da drüben ist frei, Sir."  
Der Mann grinste.  
"Du gefällst mir, Kleiner."  
"Juhuu – ein fremder Mann in dunklem Anzug spricht mich an, weiß meinen Namen, gibt mir etwas Süßes und erklärt mir, das ich ihm gefalle."  
Der fremde Mann spukte fast seinen Apfelsaft aus.  
"Junge, Junge, du hast eine Art.. Was, wenn ich mich vorstelle? Mein Name ist John Clyden."  
"Hi, Mr. Clyden, falls das Ihr richtiger Name ist. Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Harry Potter. Das wissen Sie schon. Vermutlich wissen Sie auch meinen Tagesablauf, die Namen meiner nicht-existenten Freunde, welche Medikamente ich nehme, und wie Sie am besten Lösegeld verlangen, nachdem Sie mein Vertrauen gewonnen haben und mich in Ihr Auto gelockt haben."  
"Du bist ganz schön unverschämt."  
"Das Schlimmste, was Sie tun können, ist, mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise Strafarbeit zu verschaffen. Mir ist es ziemlich egal, ob ich mich in einem Klassenzimmer sitzend langweile, oder zuhause."  
„Diese Einstellung entwickelt man normalerweise erst ein paar Jahre später. Nennt man Vorpubertät."  
"Und jetzt sagen Sie, dass ich groß und erwachsen bin, damit ich zu Ihnen aufsehe und Sie cool finde."  
"Fast, Harry. Weißt du, was die Stiftung Talentförderung macht?"  
"Sie werden es mir gleich erklären."  
"Wie du weißt, gibt es Kinder, die ein bisschen schneller lernen, als andere und vielleicht ein bisschen leichter verstehen und ein bisschen erwachsener sind."  
"Suggestiv.."  
"Ich meine damit zum Beispiel Kinder, die in die zweite Klasse gehen und wissen, was _suggestiv_ heißt. Aber im Unterricht erzählen sie von Menschen, die _etwas sehr Tolles machen _und schaffen es nicht, zu unterscheiden, ob ein Satz einen Befehl darstellt, oder eine Bitte.", fuhr Mr. Clyden fort.  
"Sie wollten über Ihre Stiftung erzählen."  
"Harry, wir helfen solchen Kindern. Wir arbeiten mit Ihnen, wir haben Programme, in denen sie nicht von ihren Mitschülern als_ Freaks_ bezeichnet werden, sondern das tun können, was sie wollen. Wir haben eine Schule, in der sie ihre Träume verwirklichen können, in der sie individuell gefördert werden, ohne einen Dudley, oder einen Piers."  
"Aha."  
"Harry, verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"  
"Natürlich. Mein Leben könnte besser sein. Ich hätte meine Ruhe. Ich könnte endlich etwas anderes machen, als dämliche Abenteuergeschichten und Kinderbücher zu lesen."  
"Genau."  
"Hätte, könnte, würde Geld kosten. Und eine Erlaubnis erfordern. Wäre unmöglich. Lassen Sie es, Sir. Danke für den Apfelsaft, es war sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Harry stand auf.  
"Harry?"  
"Ja?"  
"Nicht so schnell."  
"Ich habe Unterricht."  
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Strafarbeit bekommst."  
"Haben Sir mir nicht zugehört?"  
"Und ich werde dich dabei beaufsichtigen. Du kannst inzwischen nachschlagen, was eine _Stiftung _macht."  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
Der Junge flüchtete, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Definitiv."

* * *

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass Dudley dein Cousin ist."  
"Ich hätte Ihnen auch erzählen können, wo ich wohne, wo der Safe ist, und was der Geheimcode ist."  
"Könntest du aufhören, mir zu unterstellen, ich wäre ein Verbrecher?"  
"Ja, das könnte ich."  
"Den Witz hast du schon einmal angebracht."  
"Ändert nichts daran, dass Sie nicht vorhaben könnten, mich zu entführen, in unser Haus einzubrechen, oder die Weltherrschaft zu ergreifen."  
"Da hat jemand zu viel ferngesehen."  
"Wenn das so ist, dann wissen Sie wenigstens, wie Sie mich beschäftigen können, während Sie Ihre Lösegeldverhandlungen durchziehen."  
"Hältst du dich für so wichtig? Wozu sollte ich dich entführen?"  
"Geld? Irgendeine sexuelle Neigung, über die Kinder meines Alters keine Ahnung haben sollten?"  
John blickte den Jungen an. „Du kannst mich nicht mit deinen Witzen ablenken, Harry. Ich habe beschlossen, dass du ein Kandidat sein sollst, der von unserer Stiftung gefördert wird."  
"Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause gehen."  
„Nein."  
"Meine Tante wird sich Sorgen machen."  
"Du hast Strafarbeit. Dudley wird sie informieren. Warum willst du gehen, Harry?"  
"Weil ich kein Streber bin."  
"Ich weiß. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dir das anbiete. Wo siehst du Probleme? Du hast etwas von Geld und Erlaubnis gesagt?"  
"Können Sie einmal die ‚Ich-bin-so-geduldig'-Masche fallen lassen?"  
"Nein. Aber ich wiederhole meine Frage: Was war das mit Geld und Erlaubnis?"  
"Nun, so eine Schule ist sicher teuer. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass mein Onkel das erlauben wird."  
"Du hast aber schon nachgeschlagen, was eine Stiftung ist?"  
"Hmm."  
"Also?"  
"Was?"  
"Soll ich mit deinen Verwandten reden?"  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre."  
"Wieso?"  
"Nun, sie – ach lassen Sie mich raus!"  
"Ist da irgendetwas anderes, was dich hindert, Harry?"  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Gut, dann bringe ich dich nach Hause und spreche gleich mit deinen Verwandten."  
"Aber-"  
"Ligusterweg 4, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, Sir."

* * *

Harry hatte nichts gelogen. Es gab nichts, was ihn hinderte. Wenn man einmal von seinen schrecklichen, unhöflichen und grauenhaften Verwandten absah. John Clyden war entsetzt. Schockiert. Betroffen.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Familie finanzielle Probleme hatte.  
Der Junge mit den Lumpen stammte aus einer der reichsten Familien der Stadt.  
Er hatte _‚Tante Petunia'_ und ‚_Onkel Vernon, Sir'_ das Prospekt gegeben, in dem auch die Formulare lagen.  
Sie hatte unterschrieben, als sie die Worte ‚kostenfrei' und ‚9 Monate im Jahr' gehört hatten.  
Ohne zu fragen, wer John eigentlich war, für wen er arbeitete, und was seine Organisation machte.  
In Harrys Augen hatten Tränen geglitzert, aber nicht wegen der Zurückweisung oder der Lieblosigkeit. Harry hatte vor Freude geweint. 

Und irgendwie hoffte John Clyden, dass der September in diesem Jahr schnell kam und Harry seine Verwandten nur noch Weihnachten und in den Sommerferien sehen musste.

* * *

Ein schmales Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen. Vielleicht konnte er ein bisschen helfen.. Er hob seine Stimme, um sicherzugehen, dass er überhört wurde.  
"Harry?"  
"Ja, Mr. Clyden?"  
„Wenn ich einmal in der Gegend bin, besuche ich dich, ja?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Und du liest bis dahin garantiert die Bücher, die ich dir gesagt habe."  
Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an. Dann realisierte er. „Ja, Sir. Natürlich."  
"Gut, dann bis.. irgendwann."  
"Wiedersehn, Mr.Clyden." Harry blickte ihn an und flüsterte. „Danke."

* * *

"Junge!"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich denke, du bist groß genug, um in Dudleys zweites Zimmer zu ziehen.. Und wir dachten, Dudley verwendet seine Bücherei-Karte ohnehin nicht.."  
Das Leben ging bergauf für Harry Potter. Wenn Severus Snape wüsste...

* * *

_A/N: Ich halte das Thema ‚Hochbegabung' für eines, das oft ziemlich einseitig in der Literatur interpretiert wird. ‚Fluch und Segen', ist eine bekannte und treffende Phrase, aber die wenigsten können sich vorstellen, was dahinter wirklich steckt. Ich bin keine Psychologin, und keine Expertin. Ich bin ein Einzelfall. Ich kann nur schreiben, was ich weiß.  
Ein glückliches und erfolgreiches Jahr 2007  
Claire  
_


End file.
